In current radio frequency communication systems, a subscriber can be programmed to clone an authorized radio and thereby gain access to the system. Also, in a conventional mode, one subscriber cannot verify the identity of another.
Therefore, there is a need for a radio frequency communication system with subscribers arranged to authenticate a received message, as such a system would prevent unauthorized system access in a trunked mode, and would provide a method for one subscriber to authenticate another in a conventional mode.